


minecraft but wilbur soot is a botttom

by TwinkTime



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Wilbur Soot, DNI MEANS DONT INTERACT, DNI if your problematic, Dacryphilia, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Omega Wilbur Soot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Submissive Wilbur Soot, Tentacle Sex, Top Darryl Noveschosch, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkTime/pseuds/TwinkTime
Summary: hello, ive had this idea for a while but a bottom wilbur centric story where wilbur gets fucked by every member of the server. some stories may be connected, others may be standalone but the goal is to write each ship at least once.please dont expect much from me, im new to writing smut QwQwill include other cc's outside of the dsmp cause we can always have more wilbur fuckersDNI if your problematic.Please do not request anything.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Wilbur Soot, Darryl Noveschosch/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Everyone, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 95
Kudos: 438





	1. opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter explaing what this is, who i wont be writing, and my DNI, and rules

This is an introductory chapter If you would like to get straight to the porn, please go to the next chapter.

now, i figured i should explain what this book is. my goal is to write at least one chapter of each of the members of the dream smp with wilbur.

This is wilbur-centric cause i lobe him

**who will i be writing about?**

Wilbur, obviously as well as any adult person on the smp.

**who i will not be writing about?**

the minors of the server, obviosuly

Jack Manifold : ive been watching him since he was a minor so it feels weird to lewd him now y'know? similar to how some ppl get uncomfy with philza nsfw 

FoolishG. : i like him, and im no longer weirded out by seeing nsfw of him, but since hes never interacted with wilbur and i dont really know how their dynamic wold be i probably wont write him 

Hannahxrose : i've watched her once or twice but i dont know her relationship with wilbur, and i dont know her character well enough to write her 

unlike the minors, im not gunna freak out about those three being sexualized, i just am not going to be making any content of them

please do not request anything, this is not a request book.

do not constantly ask for a ship if its not written yet, i only add relationship tags if the story for that ship has been written.

-Update, kinda?-  
decided to revel my secret twitter account since i wanted to post my art and prompts so here it is : https://twitter.com/Whyshoulditel18 its mainly a lurker account but im going to be posting my art and these prompts on it so feel free to check it out lmao

DNI means Do Not Interact, which includes bookmarking, subscribing, kudosing and commenting on my work. DNI if you are problematic, you are disgusting and i want nothing to do with you. if you want to read about children fucking, this is not the place where you'll find it. i have seen some of you bookmark and kudos this work. do not do so, i am not blind i know who you are and if you dont want me to call you out then follow a simple rule, FUCK OFF OF MY WORKS. i am not afraid to contact you and tell you to fuck off. 


	2. Techbur - worship and prayer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babies firt smut :3
> 
> tw// religious imagery, crying (the good kind), begging and praise

Technoblade was not a religious man, but despite that the only word he could use to describe his current situation would be nothing short of heavenly. The soft moans that reverberated through the room, the barely decipherable praying to "go faster" "please please" "harder" " _Tech_ ". If anything were to make him believe in a divine power, it would be the sweat slicked man beneath him, writhing and mewling at every movement.

"please please god- tech please" his hand found its way to Wilburs thigh, as he relished the way Wilbur pleaded with him. He gave an experimental squeeze of the flesh and couldn't help the grunt that escaped him when Wil grinded his body in time with Technos thrusting. "god, your being so good for me Wil" he murmured while he lowered his head to Wil ear, not even bothering to try and hide the grin that worked its way onto his face as wilbur practically melted under praise.

Scarred lips met collarbone, the gentle sucking and nibbling drawing gasp and moans that could make the holiest of priest give in to sin. Technos hands began grasping and kneading Wilburs thighs, pulling the taller man into each thrust, and Oh how he _whined_ , peppering kisses on each section of the mans neck , techno slowly raised his head to admire the work of beauty below him. 

Teary eyes glanced up at him slightly hidden by the mop of brown hair, so clearly _needy_. perhaps techno was fucked in the head, but seeing the normally proud and articulate Wilbur tearing up and barley even able to form a sentence _because_ of techno really did wonders for his dick. 

"tech, tech-" whatever Wilbur had been trying to say was cut off by his own moan as Techno finally answered his previous pleading. the piglins thrust becoming harsher and faster, treating Wilburs body like just a tool for his pleasure. the thought that wilburs thighs would likely be bruised from how hard he was holding them only pushed him closer to release.

the Brunet squeezing around his cock and the breathy gasp that wilbur was letting out painted such a perfect picture of debauchery. long thin fingers grasped at technos shoulders, leaving crescent moon shaped indents on technos back. " _tech m' close_ " was all the warning the piglin got before wil thrust his head into Technos neck and let out a shaky cry as he came. "your doing so good wil, so good for me" the piglin whispered as he began to bounce his cock in and out of the brunet in a rushed manner.

"Fuck! wil" techno groaned as he came, a vice like grip on wils thighs making the taller yelp. "ow! tech you prick 'm not a stress ball" "could've fooled me" the pout on his lovers face was enough to bring out a laugh from techno. "no! stop laughing you dick!" any heat the words would have had was washed away by the smile on wilburs face. "c'mon as fun as it would be to sleep with my dick 'n you we need to - no were not fucking in the shower" "i didint even say that!" "you were gunna suggest it, saw it in your eyes" "your no fun" 

Technoblade was not a religious man, but fuck if he didint worship wilbur like a god.


	3. badbur -language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im litteraly going to cry. i had a whole ass chapter written and then my computer died and i lost all my progress.   
> seriously 1k words of plot gone into the void.   
> all my hot demon simping from wilbur over bad? gone. AND THE FILE I SAVED FOR JUST INCASE? I FORGOT TO SAVE. MY COMPUTER HATES BOTTOMBUR AND IS A TOXIC SKEPHALO SHIPPER ISTG.  
> so instead of all the prep were gunna jump straight into the porn because no way in hell am i writing that all again
> 
> they have interacted twice and both were really weird. idk if they've interacted cannonically but let me have my crack ship in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// Cheating, belly bulge, size difference, gagging, threating spanking, heavily implied skephalo, fingering, multiple orgasms, crying (the good kind ;} ) praise kink (its not a bottom wilbur book without it!) and slight hair pulling
> 
> what basically happened, before the smut is bad was complaing about skeppy to wilbur and wilbur said the equivilent of 'why dont you just fuck someone else to make skeppy jealus' and bad took him up on the offer.   
> also for refrence bad is his canon height of 9'6 and is a void demon thing i really really like topboyhalo and i also like very caring and sweet doms and that is exactly what bad is. i take zero criticism. 
> 
> it was orginally in two parts, the prelude and the porn. so since the prelude was deleted were getting straight to the lewd

now, wilbur had seen some big dicks in his life, and Bads wasnt the biggest he would be taking (that right belonged to a gag gift dildo minx had dared him to ride, but thats a story for another day) but it would be the biggest on a person. it was easily 12 inches and decently girthy to boot. on any regular sized person it would look odd, but bad was not a regular sized person.

"are you sure you want to um... bottom? i know skeppy has a har-"

"no no no please, for the love of god please fuck me with that! holy shit man if i knew you had a snake down there i woulda asked for you to fuck me ages ago!" wilbur babbled, thoughts going straight to words before he even had a chance to check them over.

he stopped though once he heard bad tsk at him, looking up at him with confusion "wilbur, i said no more swearing. i already warned you once and im not afraid to gag you"

"oh shit sorry wait fuck! um yes sir?" _god wilbur was doomed, he sees one big dick and all the blood for his brain heads downstairs_

"and you were doing so good before!, now sit still and be quite while i grab some things, make a peep and i wont hesitate to put you over my knee" wilbur, very intelligently, mimed zipping his lips shut. face slightly red from embarrassment. 

he quietly watched as bad leaned over to the desk by the bed and grabbed a few things out from it, and no wilbur was not admiring bads ass thank you very much. but he did slightly move himself to try and relive the pressure against his pants. 

"there we go!" bad exclaimed suddenly, putting a container of lube on the side of the bed, he also had something in his hand and wilbur had a pretty good guess as to what it is.

"now, open your mouth" wilbur quickly complied enjoying as bad put a finger right on his tongue. his finger was hot but not painful, and buzzing with energy. maybe its cause bad was made of the void, or maybe its just cause mans is hot who knows. the ball quickly replaced bads finger and wilbur involuntarily whined at the loss. 

the ball gag was a bright blue, very obvious on who it was often used on, and it was quite a decent size as well. wilbur found himself focusing on bads penis as the aforementioned man leaned over wilbur to tighten the straps of the gag. "that'a boy! now you wont say any more naughty words! but since you cant talk, if at any moment you want me to stop tap me two times, okay?" wilbur nodded his head aggressively just wanting bad to stop going so slow and to fuck him already, but bad didint have any plans to hurry it up. 

bad gently pushed wilbur on his back and began to remove the brunets pants, and underwear relishing in the way wilbur blushed and tried to cover his dick when it sprang up after being freed. 

the demonic man lightly batted wilburs hands away and lightly traced a finger on the tip, not even trying to hide his chesire cat like grin as wilbur squirmed. the buzzing energy and heat of the void on his dick felt...weird, but a good kind of weird, the kinky kind of weird. 

thankfully bad listened to wilburs silent prayers and let go of wilburs weeping cock, and instead migrated to his hole. a generous amount of lube coated his finger and the long, slightly curved finger quickly found its way inside of him. 

_'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck'_ was the repeating mantra in wilburs head and if it werent for the gag he would have definitely been saying the mantra aloud. if he thought the heat was nice on his cock, having it inside of him was like heaven on, well earth but this time inside of him.

unconsciously he began to lightly grind against the finger whining when bad removed it, only to have his whining be interrupted by two fingers entering him swirling around and alternating between scissoring and curling against his prostate. 

wilburs poor cock was left neglected but wilbur could currently care less about that considering he was busy melting into bads mattress, face completely red and eyes glossy from embarrassment and pleasure. _fuck bad was good with his hands!_ if bad kept this up wilbur would end up Cumming before he's even gotten to the main course 

his thoughts stopped when a third finger was added into the mix and bads extra hand gripped wilburs dick ever so gently. his back arched slightly a loud whine from behind the gag was heard. 

"Are you close already? tsk, thats no good! will you be able to go twice?" bad asked, his voice feigning concern but he not stopping his hands movement, so instead of a question it came out more as 'you can cum, but im not going to stop'. still, wilbur nodded his head erratically pleasure on a silver platter like this would be hard to ignore. 

thankfully bads other hand left wilburs dick, but so did the three fingers inside of him. though almost as quickly as they were removed 4 fingers entered stretching wilbur out beautifully. 

bads other hand made its way back but instead of just lightly touching and teasing it started to jack him off. suddenly all the pleasure got to wilbur and he came, through bleary eyes wilbur watched as some of his cum landed right on bads face, the demon smiling at him all the while before licking it off. the cum that landed on wilbur stomach and bads hand sat there as bad continued to jack his rapidly softening dick off. 

and as suddenly as he began bad stopped all the fingers inside of him being pulled out, despite wilbur trying to grind back down on them. "their we go! all prepped! now will you be a good boy for me and take it all?" _fucker wanted me to cum! he was waiting for it!_ was the big thought in wilburs mind as he put two in two together. _no wonder he kept teasing!_ but wilbur couldn't stay mad at bad, especially since he was going to be getting what he wanted in the first place. 

bad lifted the smallers legs into the air stretching them out slightly before leading the tip of his dick to Wilbur's entrance. slowly bad pushed his dick into wilbur, thankfully all the prep made it not that hard but still the tears from the prep found themselves falling. 

wilbur moved an arm to hide his face the other hand gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. "there we go, good boy! halfway there, okay? your doing so well for me!" all the praise did was make him blush more, and his previously soft dick started to harden , which bad obviously noticed. 

"oh? do you like me telling you how good your doing?" one of bads hands let go of wilburs leg and moved to remove the hand covering wilburs face "you dont have to hide wilby! your so pretty taking me so well!" the sudden increase in praise just making wilbur more embarrassed. bads rouge hand started to caress wilburs face, wiping away the tears.

wilburs returning mantra of _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ started up again as bad bottomed out. it was slightly painful but oh so **good**. wilbur looked down slightly and noticed the slight bump in his stomach his first pleasure drunk thought was _'holy shit im pregnant'_ before the logical part of his brain digested the information and notified him that _no your not pregnant idiot thats bads dick holy shit what the fuck_

he reached a hand down and carefully pushed against the slight bulge finally feeling a little bit in control when bad groaned out from the touch. more stupid thoughts made themselves well known as he pondered if he could give bad a handjob this way. but thankfully bad stopped that weird train of thought by beginning to move.

"holy muffin, your doing so well wilbur! i was worried at first but your doing so good! and your so pretty while taking me" bad mumbled straight into wilbur ear arms long since being moved to the sides of wilburs head. one hand grasping at wilburs hair which just made wilbur moan more through the gag. wilburs own arms found themselves wrapped onto bads shoulders hands in a death grip to try and keep steady. 

the once slow pace evolved into a quick rush, bad moaning out wilburs name and compliments spilling from his lips, if wilbur would have been able to speak its likely anything he wanted to say would have just come out a jumbled mess from the overstimulation and current pleasure.

"im gunna- mng!" and as he said that bad pushed his way as far as he could into wilbur before cumming inside, whilst doing so hitting wilburs prostate dead on ands making wilbur cum for the second time that night. 

they stayed their in silence for a bit, Wilbur dazed out of his mind as he came down and bad the same. slowly they came too, bad quickly letting go of wilburs hair. heavily breathing in the silence. 

"holy- heh wowie th-that was something huh? your not hurt are you?" bad asked, gently shaking wilbur to make sure he was okay, before noticing wilbur still had the gag on, and then quickly removing it. as soon as the gag was off wilbur took a deep breath, before quietly laughing, "holy f- um frick" he corrected himself before bursting into giggles "that, was definitely something, um...could you uh" he pointed downwards and bad only then noticed he was still inside of the brunet.

"oh s-sorry!" bad exclaimed before removing himself, still admiring the way wilbur shivered as he left. 

the two then began to giggle from the rather intimate experience, not at all how either had expected the night to go, but still glad to have had it happen. 

neither noticed the blue haired diamond golem who had walked in halfway through, a certain diamond golem who was the whole reason for the fling in the first place, but how that was dealt with was a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE, HAJELUGA   
> be prepared for a continuation with skeppy/wilbur but not anytime soon, ive been working on this all day and am still pissed about the first part being lost to time. next time i make a fic like this im using another site to write before uploading. i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i did writing. 
> 
> thats 2 down for members of the smp!


	4. prompt chapter -continually updated-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> havent posted in a while, so i figured i'd post the collection of prompts ive made for my wip stories, most will be written at some point, so feel free to go over and read them if you'd like. 
> 
> i dont mind if you use these to write your own stories, but i would appreciate if i was given credit.
> 
> all are badly written since i never really planned to release them, but i figured i may as well since the purpose of this book was originally to write out all my ideas or prompts. i also talk to myself when making the prompts so they may be a tad confusing to read.  
> if you saw me in the objection thing that phantom person on twt did, i sincerely apologies for suggesting wilcicle clown sex. which is a lie i dont apologise at all
> 
> i update this with new prompts kinda frequently since i dont wanna make multiple chapters for prompts.  
> some wont be done and exist only as prompts but i do have plans to write alot of them.

Minxbur -name in progress- 

minx gets wilbur to ride a huge dildo for her, Dildos was a gag gift, kinda mean dom minx, cause hey we cant have all soft doms, minz calls wil a slut and heavy degradtion, belly bulge obviosuly, despite minx being sadistic, its all consensual “hey wil, i got you a gift” “what the fuck” “its to replace the stick up your ass” . Hints of Nwms (niki/minx/wilbur/schlatt) minx calls the dildo her dick 

Skepbur- bitch boy- skeppy fucks wilbur out of jealousy and wanting to get back at bad.bad ends up tied up as he watched skeppy fuck wilbur? Mad diamond boy. S’all consesual babie I refuse to have skeppy be 2ft tall. As funny as that’d be, i have too much self respect for that. wilbur ends up wearing one of bads cloaks, kinda temperature play since skeppy is as cold as a rock, because he is a rock. lots of degradation from skeppy, (calling wilbur a slut, bitch, stupid etc;) 

Eretbur? -name in progress- wilbur wants to try out a more femme look, so he goes to Eret, the person whos clothes would fit wilbur the most. Eret is ecstatic to share her clothes with wilbur, and they also are curious about how he would look all dolled up and pretty for her. obviously wilbur ends up feeling cute and so he ends up trying on skimpier and skimpier clothes for eret, and oops segs time 

Schlattbur/dreambur- name in progress- wilbur has a set of rules but he has to go out on a trip, so he pays dream to check in on wilbur and make sure wilbur is following the rules. Obv he walks in right as wilbur is breaking them and gets permission from schlatt to punish wil. //spanking ;3 dom/sub undertones man i just want someone to spank the twink <3 perhaps orgams denial cause thats fun

techbur!!! -name in progresse- omega wilbur being courted by lots of alphas even though he’s already mates with techno who gets hella possesive and protective over his mate. Cue techno calling together everyone who was courting/previously with/ or just flirted with wil (schlatt, dream, eret, quackity most everyone cause boi flirts with everyone) and fucks him in front of them. Wil’s hella embarrassed but he also loves the attention, tech is very smug about it too. 

Wilcicle -name in progresse- slime and wilbur messing around and oops wilbur gets covered in slime, wet t-shirt style, charlie gets turned on and is like ‘hey wouldent it be funny if we ironically fucked?’ ‘yeah very funny’ and now its slime time <3 // slimeboi charlie, you ever seen slime monstergirls? Yeah that but boy. (monstergirls my beloved <3) less serious just some funny porn comdey. As many porn cliches as i can fit because that’d be funny. ‘The crack chapter’ 

Georgebur -name in progresse- domtop george, and subottom wilbur, idea could be george being annyoed at being called a bottom so he ends up fucking the shit out of wilbur probably takes pictures/ a video and sends it to dream or sapnap (with wilburs consent) to show he can be a top, wilburs face is out of frame and now you got dream and sap realizing, 'holy shit, george is hot' or wanting to switch places with wilbur cause the whole of the dteam is just a bunch of fucking switches. disintredted top, kinda? hes on video call with sap and dream so they see exactly whats going on and are way more embaressed about it then george 

Sapsoot? -no name, duh- sapnap jokingly flirting with wilbur and being hela surprised when wilbur takes him up on the playful flirting <3 blowjobs , sapnap gets hella rough, hair pulling, quicke. one sided though since wil walks away as soon as sap cums leaving a hella confused sap in his wake. Mayhaps sap decides to return the favor… blaze hybrid sapnap! his dick is hella hot, and theres a kinda temperature play going on since wilburs hands are much colder than saps peen. 

wilchu -puppybur- soft femdom niki gently fucking wilbur and edging him for hours until hes a broken mess beneath her, her softly speaking german to him is hot as hell. Or puppy boy wilbur who she gives commands to in german but he barley understands but still trying his best to obey her. Also feat an epilouge where someone ask wilbur why they only german words he knows are commands or dog related ‘sit’ ‘shake’ ‘roll over’ and him trying to come up with a good excuse as too why. Or niki speaking german to him infront of non-german speakers and him just blushing like crazy in front of very confused friends. 

Ponkbur / awesamponk - name not decided- ponk is still trying to get sam to go on a date with him, and since wilbur has ‘dated’ alot of people, he decides to ask wilbur for help practicing the date. Hes really shy about asking wilbur to help him, but thankfully wilbur readily agrees. Cue wilbur trying to teach ponk how to ‘pleasure’ sam. Wil gives ponk a handjob and gives ponk tips on how to give a blowjob. He ‘demonstrates’ how to prep yourself or someone else. 

awesambur/ponkbur- name not decided- cont of previous, sam asks how ponk learned to be so good, ponk says that he asked wibur to teach him,so the two decide to repay wilburs help by completely wrecking him together. Wilbur sandwiched between the two (him penetrating ponk while sam rails him from behind), kinda switch wilbur instead of bottom. Sam is a creeper so he has two snakelike dicks, four legs and has a couple inches on wilbur and ponk. Another soft monster dom, i clearly have a type. ponk is very cheeky and is using all the techniques he was taught on wilbur.. 

Quackbur- name not decide- so y’know the size changing mod? Quackity and wilbur messing around with their heights and the two decide to switch heights. Now we have a twink sized wilbur and tall alex. Obv’s the two decide to commit to the horny. Quackity holding wilbur against a wall as he fucks him would be hella hot. 

Hbombur?/eretbur/techbur/puffbur --name not decide- //lots of misgendering they are both cis men but H uses femmine pronouns for both of them (not maliciously tho)l. Hbomb convinces wil to be a cat maid with him. Cue H getting wilbur to wear a tail butt plug, and a skimpy maid dress. H dragging a blushy wilbur around the server and teasing him the whole time. “No, no when you lean over push your butt out!” “a good maid dose whatever her master ask~” “remember, your main job is to clean, everything ;3” people who get to try out Maidbur: Eret since H lived with him, Techno, and puffy. Long. tldr; H teaches wilbur how to be a good maid. rlly like this one prolly gunna be long

Techbur -name not decide- // non-con// stolkholmn syndrome////possesivness// Yandereblade kidnaps wilbur and stockholm syndrome time. phantom hybrid wilbur cause origins smp got me fucked up on ideas- so wilbur as a phantom has alot less health than a normal player, he also cant be out in sunlight so consider, techno keeping pretty little wilbur all to himself and being hella protective of him. The phantoms cant go through obsidian so techno keeps wilbur in an obsidian bunker and has him wear tons of curse of binding enchanted jewlery so if wilbur goes invisible he can still find him. Whenever wil’s ‘bad’ techno shines a UV flashlight at him (cause i head canon thats what hurts the phantoms) or with holds food so wilbur cant go invs. The jewlery and piercings are gold! Cause piglin techno. Basically an excuse for wilbur wearing nothing but pretty gold chains and draped in fancy jewelry all for techno.

Wilchu -name not decided- //non-con//drugging/kidnapping//stolkhomlmen syndroem// possesiveness// squid mer!niki finding a shipwrecked wilbur, Cue tentacle fucking. Shes really lonely so she decides that shes going to keep him <3\. He’s kinda confused and theres a language barrier but pretty squid girl<3 in reality shes kinda like a siren but she secrets a drug that makes you horne so wil is really drugged up and not thinking straight and constantly horny. Niki’s not doing it maliciously. She keeps him in a little underground cave that has an air pocket and brings him gifts. Its decorated with nick nacks niki has found and is really pretty.niki calls him her starfish. mayhaps prologue where wilbur gains a tolerance to the drug but dosent try and leave, instead he gains nikis trust and she takes him to the surface. obvs his friends are worried cause he dissapered for 6 months but hes like, yeah sorry bout that m8 but i got a gf now!. cue niki letting him have human connection but shes very possessive and borderline yandere like because "hes my starfish! i found him first!"

schlattbur/karlbur: tales from the smp inspired. basically karl travels to the days of smplive, and by that i mean he shows up right outside of wilburs old crime boy tower! cue him at first walking around slightly confused because 'whos tower is this?' 'IS THAT A CASTLE MADE OF MELONS?!!?' , and then hiding in a closet when two people come in. cue voyeurism where he watches schlatt and wilbur fuck for the first time. also cue him being very confused because "dont they hate each other?" hes also jacks off because fuck wilburs all pretty like that and fuck schlatt looks sexy without the chops. switch karl supremacy, he both wants to be wilbur or take schlatts place above wilbur. why they fuckin? to seal the deal on wilbur paying for the offshore account for his drugs. lots a' schlatt degrading and calling will a slut/whore.

RTbur? //cum-play? edging all that jazz. been rewatching wilburs old smp live videos and ive been gifted ideas about wilbur and his boyf RT. RT finally getting to suck wilburs dick?!?! basically rt just edging wilbur for hours in his mouth until wilburs just crying and begging to please cum but RT dosent let him. once wilbur finally cums rt holds the cum in his mouth and makes wilbur swallow it by kissing him cause thas hot.

Basic prompts for any/not decided ships

Catboi wilbur having someone groom him and him just purring while they cuddle, he Falls asleep on there lap, and as universal law states, if a cat (boy) falls asleep on you, your not allowed to move. Fluff, not really smut based but kinda steamy? Potentially philbur

Bondagebur time, him just being tied up, with a blindfold and head set being unable to hear or see and being slightly held up in the air by carefully placed ropes. His dom just carefully tracing their finger across his exposed skin making him shiver. Deffo edging and overstimulation cause thats hot, SHIBARI thats the name of what im thinking of!  so y'know how wilbur goes invis alot for pranks? yeah, if your invs that means you gots to be nakey, so cue naked invisible wilbur attempting to mess with people and inevitably pissing someone off who decides to teach the invs man a lesson. cue spanking and sex. wilbur tries to not make any sound cause if they hear him then his cover will be blown and they'll know hes the person whos been pranking them. obvs his invs runs out right after the person finishes punishing him and now hes even more embarrassed! the person punishing him probably already had an idea on who he was though so they arent that surprised but they decided to tease and degrade him regardless. (potentially philbur, funbur or conarbur....why is every wilbur ship name except for wilcicle or wilchu have bur in them? im not complaing but the aformetntioned two sound way cuter than (name)bur 

dialogue only chapter? idk i really want to do that no clue on the plot but that could be fun

  
  
  



End file.
